


Just how I love you

by Natsu_no_Kami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and jean is not as oblivious as he seems, and then they fuck, basically first time everything, marco tops!, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu_no_Kami/pseuds/Natsu_no_Kami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jean and Marco kissed, it was almost always the later initiating it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just how I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing a big modern AU for the SnK fandom (not ready to post it anytime soon, though), and since I recently spend two days with my two absolutely favourite, raging jeanmarco shippers, showing them my headcanons and discussing some stuff with them, this kind of happened - they needed a reward for dealing with me ;D 
> 
> I think it's possible to enjoy the story without knowing the background, for it is mostly porn, but for those who need it:  
> \- Marco is 19 ad he's a student  
> \- Jean is 18 and he's in his final year of high shool  
> \- they have lived together for about three years now  
> \- and I kind of just spoilered my own AU, but screw it!

When Jean and Marco kissed, it was almost always the later initiating it, pecking the other boy on the cheek or sometimes on the lips, because he was feeling exceptionally happy, or exceptionally in love, or just needed him closer. Deep, open-mouthed kisses where occurring rarely, and even though they lived together and chatted every day to late night hours, they would never talk about them. Marco would never try and push Jean, since what he needed was not his attractive, lean body, but the boy himself, even if he would never be able to accept their relationship as romantic, not to mention sexual.

Considering the above, it was not strange for Marco to feel surprised when one evening Jean, who came home exhausted after a particularly rough day at school and, after taking a shower, slept for good four hours, right after waking up came to where he was sitting on his own bed, reading a book, and climbed straight onto his lap. 

„Marco.” he whispered with sleepy voice, before pressing their lips together. 

It took all of the taller boy’s self-control not to immediately touch Jean, as he was dressed only in thin sleepwear and without any doubt it would be possible to feel him up _so_ perfectly well. Instead, he let himself be kissed, Jean’s slightly shy tongue opening his mouth and therefore pleasuring him even more than if he did it with experience and firmness. 

When Marco noticed Jean’s erection hard against his abdomen, he felt as if his heart skipped a beat while his groin twisted with desire. Even being sure the boy was simply half asleep, and not aware of what was he doing, did not stop Marco from taking control of the kiss then, and he placed one hand on the back of Jean’s neck to make pushing his own tongue into the suddenly welcoming mouth easier. It seemed the younger boy lost himself to the feeling, parting his lips wide willingly, allowing Marco to explore the wet warmness, and shivering tale-telly every time the dark-haired boy sucked delicately on his lower lip or tongue.

Pulling away from such a passionate kiss was almost impossible, but Marco needed to know why exactly he suddenly had Jean spread on his lap and bucking his hips while being thoroughly devoured by Marco’s impatient lips.

„Jean?” The older boy said questioningly, opening his previously tightly shut eyes to meet the other’s gaze, only to find Jean’s own eyes lidded and shining with what looked like desire, especially with his face flushed pink.

„I had a dream 'bout you.” was the answer, and then Jean’s hands fisted, handful of Marco’s shirt in each, the position he settled himself in not allowing him to control the other boy’s movements in almost any way. „Don’t you… want me, Marco?”

Something in Marco’s stomach twitched, and he was deadly sure he _wanted_ Jean, his cock already uncomfortably hard, tucked inside all at once too tight jeans, but he managed to keep his face still, knowing that wellbeing of the other boy was far more important than his desire, no matter how overwhelming.

„I want whatever you want.” He said with strong voice, moving his hand to cup Jean’s cheek, and smiling as he felt him leaning into the touch.

„That’s… no good.” It came out almost as a mewl, and Jean’s eyes fell shut once again while he nuzzled his face against Marco’s palm. „Say you want me.”

And Marco could not help but letting a soft moan escape his lips at those words which indicated that Jean did really want him too, and, what was more, was willing to admit it.

„I want you.” He whispered, and then acted on instinct, bringing Jean’s hips down against his own with his free hand, hoping it would be enough for the other boy to feel just how much he was wanted. The action earned him a broken whimper from Jean’s direction and a precious view of his back arching slightly. „What did you dream about?”

He was sincerely interested, but the question also served the purpose of shamelessly pleasuring him as Jean’s blush deepened loveably, much more to his liking that he would ever dare admit. Marco brushed his lips against the younger boy’s neck and nearly purred, hearing a muffled noise he made.

„C’mon, tell me.” he murmured, sticking out the very tip of his tongue and touching the soft skin behind Jean’s ear with it.

There was no answer, but Jean did not stay passive either, shifting in Marco’s lap impatiently and reaching with one hand to undo as many buttons of his shirt as he could, having them pressed together.

„Don’t be like that, Jean.” Marco said, a playful plea suggesting he would be _very_ disappointed if he would not receive an explanation.

„About sleeping with you, fine?” Jean spit out, frowning a little, and Marco felt obliged to sooth him with a delicate kiss on the lips, which did not mean he would drop the topic.

„I figured out _that_ much. And you suddenly decided you want to try.” He hummed, amused a little. 

Being able to touch Jean without restraining himself was a novelty, and he had to admit that he wasn’t sure how to act at first, but since it was something he wanted for quite a long time, he only needed to let his body show him the way. Marco’s hands moved down Jean’s body, enjoying his slim, but toned, figure on the way, then he grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it up, his desire to have him bared nearing desperation.

„It was not that sudden.” Jean said with a small voice, as if he was not sure whether he wanted Marco to know, or not, then he allowed the older boy to take the shirt off of him.

Some other person would probably tease Jean about it, but Marco was far from that, astonished and strangely aroused by the very thought of the other boy wanting to do this kind of things but not showing it.

„Oh, Jean.” he sighed, embracing the boy, still sitting in his lap, tightly, the naked skin of Jean’s torso to his only half naked chest, heat spreading where they were both bared.

For a moment Jean let Marco hug him, then he pulled away and unbuttoned his shirt as quickly as he could with trembling fingers. When he was done, he slipped his palms under the material to caress Marco’s back, the expression on his face suggesting it felt really good for him.

„Touch me.” He hissed, pressing his hips once again to Marco’s, as if trying to remind him of his most basic need. „Marco.”

„Here, already?” Marco dropped his hand to curl his fingers around Jean’s clothed erection, since it was almost impossible not to tease him when he was being so adorable.

„Ah!” The shorter boy cried out, thrusting his cock into Marco’s palm to create more friction.

By the time, Marco lost his every thought about teasing Jean, or maybe also about anything else, for as soon as he touched him, he realised the material under his hand was soaked with precum, and the feeling went straight to his own cock, making his mind go blank. He would swear he felt himself leaking in his underwear, and he did not even felt bad because of the fact. He only knew he  wanted to hear more of Jean’s sweet whimpers, and if they were leaving his lewdly parted lips with just a few light strokes on his clothed shaft, then what would happened if Marco was to kiss him there?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew he just had to try, and so he pushed Jean onto the bed without a warning. The other boy did not seem to care, though, focused only on the undeniable fact that Marco stopped to touch his dick, and protesting against such a treatment with a mewl.

Marco took off his shirt and unfastened his belt to get a little more space for his completely neglected erection, before sliding Jean’s loose pants down, unable to look away as his cock sprang free. After spearing a while to examine the arousing view of Jean’s hard, redden shaft, he shot a glance on the boy’s face, though, and found him covering his eyes with one hand, panting for breath. He could not stop himself from sucking a mark on the sensitive skin on the inside of Jean’s thigh and was rewarded with a moan that was ripped from his throat before he was able to muffle it. Then, Marco was forced to swallow hard as he noticed a drop of precum leaking down the boy’s erection, his own cock twitching once again in his pants as he watched the undeniable proof of Jean’s arousal.

He was not able to wait longer to taste Jean, and so he took the tip of his cock into his mouth, making him cry out with surprise and pleasure once again, then sucked on it and listened as the younger boy’s breath hitched. When Marco looked up, he saw Jean’s mouth falling opened in a silent scream, and it felt as good as if it was him who was getting blown, and not the other way round. Amused by the thought, he lowered his head to take more of Jean’s dick in, and ran his tongue around the head, then purred softly, sending vibrations to the boy’s body.

„Ma-a-rco…” 

The desperation in Jean’s voice was enough to make Marco moan around his cock, and to give him what he needed. The dark-haired boy started to bob his head with abandon, suddenly serious about getting Jean off, and it took no time to have his hips trembling and soft noises he was making filling the room.

„Marco! Oh god, Marco, stop…” Jean’s voice was so sweetly broken and Marco’s mouth was being filled with salty liquid and since it with no doubt meant the boy was really close to come, Marco did not oblige, and instead gave him a particularly dedicated bob of his head. Jeans body tensed noticeably. „No… Don’t wanna cum yet, please!”

It was tempting not to listen to Jean and make him come just to see how embarrassed would he be about it, but Marco simply could not ignore the younger boy when something seemed so important to him, and pulled away on instant.

„What is it?” He asked, changing his position so that he could face Jean, but was careful not to touch his naked skin with the rough material of his pants. There was no way to tell whether the struggle apparent on the boy’s face was caused by his state of arousal, or by something else, and once again Marco needed to know.

„Won’t you like to go all the way?” Jean said after a moment of hesitation. „I mean… Marco. Would you, maybe… make love to me?”

The word 'love’ made Marco’s heart jump while the indication of the whole sentence made the tension in his groin grow to some unbelievable level. He could not find good words to answer, and therefore was silent long enough for Jean to start speaking again.

„Yeah, I know it’s a big deal, ok? But I thought about it and I… just really want to try it.” It was so close to begging that Marco almost forgot to answer once again, as he adored Jean to the point that almost had him melting, but he knew better than making Jean wait when he was so serious about something.

„ _You_ are the big deal to me, Jean. And of course I’ll make love to you if that’s what you want.”

„Don’t you want it?” Jean managed to scowl, even if his face, flushed with arousal, was not helping him to express his displease.

„I want it _so damn much._ ” He said, and then he kissed Jean deeply, losing himself for a moment to the kiss.

„I’ve got lube in my bed table. Get it, please?” Jean murmured, after breaking the kiss and for some reason avoided Marcos eyes.

The taller boy did as he was told, but couldn’t help asking a question.

„How come you have something like this?”

„I thought I’ll see how it feels with my fingers so that I won’t freak out, 'kay?” Jean spit out quickly and the buried his face in the pillow, the tips of his ears turning red.

Therefore, he could not see a big grin nearly swallowing Marco’s face.

„And how did it feel?”

There was no answer, but he did not really expect it, and he sat on the bed, then leaned down and pressed a wet kiss to the tip of Jean’s still hard cock.

„Marco!” The surprise made Jean look at him again. „Just do it already!”

For a moment he wanted to ask Jean to do the preparation himself, since he kind of suggested he knew what to do, but he changed his mind, realising it would mean he wouldn’t get to touch him. Still, Marco felt burning heat rushing to his cheeks as he slicked one of his hands up and carefully reached between Jean’s legs with it. It was a bit intimidating to suddenly find himself in such a situation, and he tried his best not to think how much trust Jean put in him, afraid it would make him do something wrong. 

There was a soft gasp escaping the younger boy’s lips as Marco brushed a finger all-so-coyly against the rim of his ass, and his legs spread wider in an unspoken invitation. Trying hard to control his breath, the dark-haired boy delicately pressed one lube-covered digit into the entrance of Jean’s body, amazed by how it felt unbearably tight and welcoming at the same time. He was not even sure why was it so turning on, but his body reacted enthusiastically to every little sound Jean made and to even the slightest move of him.

„Is that… Is that all right?” Marco asked, his voice turned into husky whisper that sounded erotic even for his own ears, and he could feel himself blushing more.

„Yeah, fine.” Was Jean’s answer. To Marco’s attentive eyes it was quite obvious he was trying hard not to tense up and stay as relaxed as he could, and it was just impossible not to love him even more for this. „It’s ok to put a second one in, you know.”

The boy, covering his eyes with an arm, sounded equally embarrassed to how Marco felt, the arousal mixed up with timidity for he had never, ever imagined it would feel like this, like the connection that was always between them was growing even more. Suddenly he realised he really needed Jean to open his eyes, so that he could find anchor in his gaze.

„Jean, won’t you look at me?” He managed though tightened throat, unable not to smile as the other boy obliged, looking to the side as soon as his arm slided off of his flushed face.

„But it’s so…”

„I know.” Marco interrupted, and then he leaned down to kiss Jean as he finally slipped next finger into the later’s body, having him moan into his mouth.

The slightly smaller body trembled in Marco’s embrace as he delicately stretched Jean open, coating the inside of his body with lube. He tried to pay attention to which gestures made the younger boy whimper, and was thoroughly pleased with how heated he seemed after just a while, the pleasure apparent on his face every time Marco stopped kissing him so that he could just regard him.

„M-marco… More…” Jean whispered with shaky voice, his hips rocking once again, this time to help him guide his best friend’s fingers into the wetted hole between his legs.

„You want one more finger?” It was strange how Marco could not think clearly, feeling more lightheaded with every passing minute of slowly taking Jean apart.

„No… Want you, now.” Finally, Jean decided to meet Marco’s eyes, and in his look there was only need, no more hesitation or embarrassment, just pure desire.

Marco’s eyes fell shut as he tried to stop the trembling of his own hips, suddenly feeling overwhelmed by how unprepared he felt to be doing this to Jean. 

„Hurry.” 

The soft, broken plea filled his ears, and it was enough for him to regain his confidence. He undid his pants and sighed with relief when he freed his cock, not able to resist giving it a few strokes as he slicked it up with lube.

Positioning himself between Jean’s legs, Marco nearly asked him if he was sure about it, but something told him that such a question would not be appreciated, specially when the other boy lifted his arms, inviting him into an embrace, which he happily accepted. He let Jean clench tightly to his body while he carefully guided his erection into the very place he had prepared for it with his fingers just a moment before, and moaned breathlessly at the wet heat he found there. Hearing the other boy mewling and tensing from the intrusion, Marco stiffened, kissing his sweated forehead and fighting himself, desperate to keep still while his body was telling him to _move._

The next moment Jean was kissing him again, the kiss wet and open-mouthed, showing quite understandable craving as he twisted his now courageous tongue around Marco’s own. The younger boy’s body started to move, regardless his lover’s attempt to slow it down, and the thrust of Marco’s hips, in which he slammed his cock up Jean’s ass to the hilt was somehow forced from him, because no matter how kind and delicate he was, there was just no way to resist it when the other was rolling his hips around his dick. He was only glad that instead of a cry of pain he expected form Jean after this first, initial thrust, he heard him moaning with pleasure, his legs trembling visibly before he crossed them behind Marco’s back.

Suddenly afraid that he might come any second, and what was more, before Jean, Marco curled his fingers once more on the other boy’s erection, pumping him in the rhythm of his thrusts, not wasting any time turning Jean into pleading, whimpering mess.

„Oh, Marco, I… _faster_ … love you, you know?”

The taller boy could only moan at that, slamming into Jean once again and making his back arch off the sheets in a spasm of pleasure. Marco himself already felt the heat building up in his groin and could not find his voice to return the love confession. It seemed Jean could not care less, though.

„I love… _oh fuck fuck fuck me…_ you so _fucking_ much!” He shouted.

If Marco was any less dizzy he would probably say something about Jean’s language, or about him finally being at ease with his own feelings, but there were far more important things on his mind, like the pulsing tightness around his cock, threatening to pull his orgasm out of him any second, or the hot wetness on his fingers where he was jerking Jean off, or the irresistible sounds the boy was making at the back of his throat, and he simply let his body move, leading them both to the peak.

„Aww, Marco… gonna cum!” Jean cried out, clenching his hands almost painfully on Marco’s back, and throwing his head back, his mouth agape in a silent scream as he indeed came, his dick trembling in the other’s palm as he spilled his load on both of them, his body twisting, arching and _tightening_ with pleasure.

Jean’s muscles clenching on Marco’s shaft as he came was all the later needed to find his own release, and he moaned, stopping to look at the other’s face, beautifully twisted with bliss, only when he could no longer keep his eyes open, tremors of orgasm shaking his body.

„Jean… Jean!” Marco panted urgently, searching for his beloved’s lips, and whimpering with pleasure as soon as he covered them with his own. „Oh, god help me, just how I love you.”

And even if Jean was thoroughly spent at the time, he still mewled sweetly, embracing Marco even tighter and letting his body milk the seed from him to the last drop.

„I love you.” Marco added for a good measure, his softening cock sliding out of Jean’s body as he rolled to the side so that he would not burden him with his weight.

The younger boy’s body immediately followed his movement, demanding a cuddle, and Marco was the happiest person in the world as he obliged, putting his arms around Jean’s slightly smaller figure. The only thing that was not entirely, unbelievably perfect was a little scowl that soon appeared on Jean’s face as he shifted his hips. Marco arched an eyebrow at that.

„I love you too… but you are so totally wearing a condom next time.” 

And, let him be damned, Marco could not help laughing at Jean’s uncomfortable wince.


End file.
